


Summer Vacation

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We need a vacation.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #004 at [](http://farscape-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**farscape_land**](http://farscape-land.livejournal.com/) \- _write 300 words from the point of view of a Farscape character of your choosing and tell me how they'd spend their summer vacation_. Enjoy!

“Man!” Too exhausted to hold himself upright any longer, John collapsed into a chair. He shot a look at Aeryn, leaning against the fridge. “We need a vacation.”

Cold bottle of water in each hand, she tossed him one, then tilted her head and frowned. “Vay-kay-shun?”

She was so serious in her pronunciation that he nearly laughed. “Yeah, vacation. You know, vacation?” She shook head and looked at him expectantly. “Now why does it not surprise me that you Peacekeepers don’t have a word for taking a little time to relax?” He twisted the top off the bottle and downed half of it. “Vacation. Time off from work? Relax and rejuvenate? Get away from the daily grind?” _And today was more grinding than most_ , he thought, unconsciously rubbing at his left shoulder. A crate had fallen while they were cleaning out one of Moya’s cargo holds and, not moving fast enough, he’d caught it on that shoulder.

“You mean a leave rotation?”

“Leave rotation. Yeah, something like that.”

She pushed off from the fridge and joined him at the table, sitting across from him. A small smile played about her lips as she asked, “What would we do on this vay-kay-shun?”

“Well, first of all, we wouldn’t clean out any more frelling cargo holds.”

“That’s something we _wouldn’t_ do, not something we would.”

John took another swig of water and thought about the summer vacations he used to take with his family. And he thought about the couple of days he and D’Argo, Pip and Jool had spent on Lomo. The contrast between the two was stark.

“Crichton?”

He looked over at her and smiled. “We’d find a planet with rivers and lakes and forests and mountains and—”

“No cliffs,” Aeryn interjected with a shudder.

“Alright. No cliffs,” John agreed.

“And what would we do there?”

“We’d swim and fish, maybe do a little hiking. Sleep under the wide open skies where we can feel the night breeze and look up at the stars. Nobody chasing us. Nobody wanting anything from us. Just you and me…”

“None of the others? I like it already.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

John didn’t take his eyes off Aeryn as he said, “Pilot?”

“Yes, Commander?”

“Would you please search Moya’s data banks for an M Class planet?”


End file.
